


The Non-Date Date

by tommygirl



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Sydney continue to grow closer, including a kind-of, sort-of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Non-Date Date

“There’s nothing wrong with having a furry tail,” Weiss said with, surprising to Sydney, a very serious expression. He crossed his arms and said, “I can be manly and still have a tail.”

“All I was saying was that most men wouldn’t want to dress up like a reject from the traveling company of Cats,” Sydney countered with a smile. It was her placating smile, Weiss realized immediately. He had come to know her well enough to recognize that when she didn’t want to go any further because there was nothing kind to say, she'd offer a small smile.

He decided that was what he loved most about her. Everyone always went for her integrity (which yeah _wonderful_ ) or her exquisite beauty (who didn’t notice that), but Weiss found those things were dime a dozen in people sometimes. It was rare to find that and kindness in one package, especially when taking into consideration all the things Sydney had been through that could’ve stolen that from her.

No, it seemed the only thing that changed about Sydney was that she was a bit more guarded and even that was slowly fading away. Especially, he noticed, when it was the two of them and there was no past or Covenant to contend with—nothing more than two friends drinking beer and getting suckered into costume parties.

“Had I known my non-date date was going for a dominatrix look,” Weiss began, moving across the room and attempting to sit down next to Sydney on the couch (how did cats do it without wrinkling their tails?). He noticed the amused expression on her face and went on, “Well, let’s say, I might have rethought my costume attire.”

“I dare to be different sometimes,” she replied with a genuine smile this time. She pulled lightly on his tail and admitted, “You said tonight was all about having fun and I figured this could be fun.”

“And lethal.”

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she nodded, “That too.”

“To the point that our non-date might turn frisky,” he said, wrapping an arm around her.

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest, “You’re _punny_.” She giggled and said, “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Who else do I know that I could drag with me to this thing?” he replied. He didn’t mention that she was the only one he wanted to go with to this thing. It was best not to otherwise he ran the chances of enduring _the talk_ that so many women tended to give him. And he didn't think he could stand _the talk_ from Sydney.

She shrugged. She stared at him for a minute and then replied, “We probably should get going, huh?”

“And you’re not going to be embarrassed to be seen with a man with a furry tail?”

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his whiskers tickling the side of her neck. She laughed and said, “I’m never embarrassed of you, Eric. The only thing I'm ever embarrassed by is myself. Mostly of how I react and all those times you had to hold my hand while I cried.”

He caressed her cheek. He didn’t even realize he had done it until his hand was out there, almost touching her skin. He couldn’t exactly pull it back at that point. So he went with it and she tilted her head into the caress, causing a strange energy to swirl around them. She smiled against his palm and took his hand in hers. She ran her fingers over it like it was an old book to be cherished before asking to no one in particular, “What did I do to deserve you?”

The question startled him. He was acutely aware of the smoothness of her fingers and he kept repeating like a mantra that they were friends, nothing more than friends, but as her fingers deftly swept up the length of his arms and her hands cupped his face, pulling him to her...all rational thought disappeared.

The kiss was slow, curious, and more amazing than he ever imagined it could be. She was the first to pull back and she cleared her throat, words escaping her, forcing him to say something. He wasn’t sure what to say, but three words he didn’t plan on saying aloud came out, “I’m not Michael.”

She was the startled one then, looking like a cross between a deer caught in headlights and his older sister when she walked in on their parents, but the look faded and she put on her serious face. The one, he had come to know, that meant she was going to lecture him on something.

She hit him in the arm—hardly the expected response to that kiss—and said, “I know that.”

“Do you?”

“I think I can tell the difference between the two of you, Eric.”

“I want to make sure is all,” he replied. He met her line of vision and said, “Because I’d hate to get attached only to discover it was all a con you were trying to pull on yourself.”

“Did I misread the situation, Eric? Did you want me to kiss you?”

“Of course—“

“Did you like the kiss?”

“I loved the kiss. The kiss was spectacular.”

She grinned and said, “Then let’s not overthink this.”

“Syd—“

“For the record, I’ve wanted to do that for awhile now. I've been rethinking this whole non-date thing and I think I'm ready for more...at least more with you. You’ve become quite irresistible to me,” she said. She motioned to her watch and then the front door before adding, “We should get going.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?”

“You can’t kiss me and then say _those things_ and...we still have to go to this party?”

Sydney laughed—God, he loved to hear her laugh—and said, “We’re two grown ups. Surely we can survive a party, especially with you dressed like that.”

“Funny.”

“Besides, if you play your cards right, I can teach you a trick involving that tail of yours,” she said, heading out the door without another glance in his direction.

Weiss wasn’t sure exactly when things had shifted between them. If he was a blind fool who never noticed, played off her attention as loneliness and the need for someone, or if this was a new development. Either way, he was going to enjoy it.

 _{fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> writte for the prompt of "There's nothing wrong with having a furry tail."


End file.
